Contrast
by loveangelli
Summary: I was once part of his world.. I was once part of her world.. what will happen when boundries are blurred and love blooms. Can their love survive? On hiatus till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One

Author's Note: So yes.. I deleted this story and re-did EVERYTHING!! I was bored out of my skull and noticed that someone had added me to their favorite authors list. It made me happy so I thought HEY, WHY NOT RE-DO EVERYTHING!! I wrote this when I was in high school and just thought it could use a update.

ENJOY!!

The eternal blaze shone down on the sweet blueberry earth. A slight fall breeze rustled colored trees as dead leaves danced toward the calm sidewalk below. A blur of black sped past as the squeak of wheels attacked your ears. The soft melody of a light tune flowed through small, round earpieces.

_Step out the front door like a ghost into the fog where no one notices the contrast of white on white. _

A tiny pink hand shoved a Sony CD player into a large pouch. A bulky black hoody swayed with the movement as the small wheels of a black skateboard rushed over cracked asphalt.

_and in between the moon and you angels get a better view of the crumbling differences between wrong and right._

A medium sized foot kicked the cool ground as the skateboard gained a faster pace. The small hand which pushed the Sony into it's hiding tugged a loaming hood closer to a smooth cheek. Dull emerald eyes twinkled in the light as they peered under the buggy cloth.

_Round here we always stand up straight. Round here something radiates. _

The board made a sharp right turn as the shriek of protesting wheels attacked the air. Two large metal gates flew by as the figure flew past different types of teens.

_Maria came from Nashville with a suitcase in her hand. She said she'd like to meet a boy who looks like Elvis. She walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land. Just like she's walking on a wire in the circus. She parks her car outside of my house. Takes her clothes off. Says she's close to understanding Jesus _

Darkly dressed teens stared at her as dark night black lips twisted toward the sky. Thin, weak geeks coward together as large poorly dressed boys passed by eyeing their pathetic prey. A group of finely dressed sluts hung on handsome boys arms. Ugly underclassmen stared at them with longing. The wanted group turned their attention to the rider.

"Hey there goes our favorite caption." a whorish cheerleader hissed as she tightened her hold on a muscular boy. The others in the circle snickered as the figure turned it's attention to the road in front of it's path.

_She knows she's more that just a little misunderstood. She has trouble acting normal when she's nervous. _

The figure kicked the back of the board violently as it popped up and flew over a plastic trash can carrying the figure with it. As the board made contact with the cement the figure again kicked the back of the board this time flipping it up into it's arms. 

_Round here we're carving our own names. Round here we all look the same. Round here we take just like lions. But we sacrifice the lambs. Round here she's slipping through me hands. _

It's feet pounded into large, steep steps as hoots and howls of other classmates rang over the commotion. As the figure approached two double doors boys dressed like it passed by nodding in identification. The doors burst open as the figure strolled through crowded high school halls. It's eyes darted from side to side seeing the large punk bullies beating the nerds they eyed outside the building. A beautiful popular couple picked on a self conscious new girl that tried her best to block them out. Gothic teens hid their pain and softy spoke of how the poplars should be hung in the cafeteria.

_Sleeping children got to run like the wind. Out of the lightning dream. Moma's little baby better get herself in out of the lightning. She says "shhh…I know it's only in my head." _

Lockers passed in uniformity until a locker with the word 'rouge' in bold black paint caught the attention of everyone. The figure stopped in front of the metal door. Again thin fingers dabbled with a sliver lock as it sprung to life opening it's hold on the door. The locker door flew open as pictures of Linkin Park, Metallica, Pantera, and 30 seconds to Mars swayed in the rush of air. The figure snatched a thick purple Algebra book and slammed the door back into the wall.

_But the girl on the car in the parking lot says: "man, you should try to take a shot. Can't you see my walls are crumbling" Then she looks up at the building and says she's thinking of jumping says she's tired of life: she must be tired of something round here. _

The figure ambled into a dirty room with walls of yellow and brown which at one time was pearl white. Block fluorescent lights buzzed as paper balls sailed through the air. The solemn figure came and plopped into a hard wood chair.

_She's always on my mind. Round here I got lots of time. Round here we're never sent to bed early. Nobody makes us wait. Round here we stay up very very late._

The figure pulled out the CD player and pressed a square button. The blue cover then sprang open as the slender finger pushed it up. A counting crows CD law in its core as the fingers plucked it from it's holding. The CD was placed into a plastic case and shoved into the pouch as a serious old man opened the side door.

"Morning class." the teacher greeted his class as he sped to his desk and set his briefcase down. His salt and pepper hair was combed over to hide the receding hair line. Thick brown oval glasses hid his black eyes as they flashed in the morning sunlight.

"Morning" The class replies like every other day.

"OK lets take attendance. Amezka Narozu"

"Here"

"Breda Sluko"

"Here"

"Kinomoto Sakura" the elder man looked around his sea of student. "Kinomoto Sakura" He then spotted a girl staring at her CD's which she had brought to drown out his rambling. "KINOMOTO SAKURA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? Damn. Annoying piece of shit. " the girl screamed back as she glared straight into his eyes. A blaze could be seen in his wrinkled eyes as the class erupted into whispers and giggles.

"Are you here?" the teacher asked, annoyance playing at his voice.

"No I'm sleeping in my bed at home. What do you think?" She replied in a sarcastic tone. The class laughed as the elder man's face reddened.

"THAT'S IT, OUT! NOW!" the teacher hollered as he pointed to the door. "And you can make your way to the principals office while your out there." The girl known as Sakura smacked her lips as she got up and walked out of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"So Ms. Kinomoto, I heard you were being a smart mouth in class again." a fat man asked as he sat back in his large leather chair which was being strained under his weight. The man leaned back in the chair gaining a loud moan of anguish from the poor chair. The man's beady little eyes squinted as he gazed at the young women in front of him. 

The girl stared back at him as she leaned forward and grabbed his silver letter opener from his fine maple desk. "He asked if I was here. Now my BODY was here but my mind was still in bed. I just told him where my mind was." She replied as she lifted her large combat boots up and rested them on his desk. As the boots hit the oak desk the clunk of his empty desk spread throughout the room. Her fingers twilled the silver letter opener around and around making flashes of light hit the man's shinny bald head. "You know Dave, these teachers need to be more specific."

The fat man sighed as he took his meaty hand and rubbed his creased forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled as he rose from his chair and muddled around the desk. When he reached the front of his desk he wobbled over to her feet and smacked her feet off front of his desk. Her feet landed with a thud as she stared him down. "That is Mr. Kozu to you." he then snatched the opener from her hands and set it on his desk. "and next time bring both your brain and body to school. You're dismissed."

She shrugged and hopped up out of the uncomfortable wooden chair. "Alright. See you in an hour." with that she stretched her hands in the air, cracking her back. She then turned and ambled over to the door. When her hand was about to touch the doorknob she turned her head to the side so she could see him, a mischievous smile tugging gently at her lips. "You know Dave, we have to stop meeting like this. The students are starting to figure out our little secrets."

"OUT" he bellowed as she laughed and grabbed the knob. When she had a good grip on it she turned it and walked out.

"Syaoran" a young woman yelled as she ran after him. The young man ahead of her, hearing his name, stopped and turned around to see who had called out to him. The sun shone in the boys cold, amber eyes keeping him from seeing who it was but when the girl grew closer his eyes softened. He saw a blonde with large, rounded breast sprinting towards him. Her blonde hair ran freely behind her as her tight red tank top did nothing to keep her boobs from bouncing. They looked as if they would pop out after each bounce. Her short skirt rode up as her legs stretched to get closer to him. 

"Kazoo" the boy called Syaoran yelled back. He stood tall as if he was about to give a great speak to the world. He had the richest co-co brown hair that was unruly and looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His shinny hair is long yet not to long. It only fell down to his mid shoulder which was pulled in the middle to a low ponytail. His eyes, oh, those eyes. A girl could die looking at those eyes. Amber. A rich, lush amber that is darker on the rim of his iris and on the rim of his pupil yet very light in the middle. His eyes are almond shaped giving him a tired yet lustful look. His lips, a pale pink. They are not thin lines but not large mounds. They are perfect. When those lips smile, which they rarely, RARELY do, your knees being to feel limp and useless, like jelly. Your heart begins to race so fast and your cheeks begin to heat up yet you catch yourself smiling back, caught in that smile and those eyes. You feel like God sent down an angel or he is God himself. He has the voice of a God. Like thunder yet it is so quite and husky that you feel like it is a part of nature or it is so natural to hear that sound in your ears. His body. Like stone or fine marble. He is toned and strong. He's tall about 6'2 and you can see it through his clothes that he is muscular. He is any girls wet dream and fantasy. Every girl that laid eyes on him wanted him BADLY. Well maybe not ALL the girls. 

Sakura throw open one of the large front doors and lumbered out of the jail like school. Two small ear pieces wrapped around her ears as the fast paced music of Say Anything 'Wow, I can get sexual too' filled her head. Her head bobbled to the beat as she examined the large clump of teens on their way home. The song boomed out of the little ear phones. She plopped her skateboard down and kicked the ground behind her to give her movement. As she neared the stairs she sang along "Lifestyles of the rich and famous their always complainin' always complainin'." She gained some speed and grinded down the railing doing a perfect grind into an move she liked to call the 'Bust your ass' move. Her board left her feet and flew into her hands she then put the board over head and was about to put it back when she noticed two people in her way

"Watch out!" She yelled as she inched closer and closer to them. She tried to yell at them again but it was to late. SLAM. She hit them head on. Sakura rolled to the left as her board rolled in the opposite direction. Her walkman flew out of her hoody pouch and smashed onto the ground sending pieces of metal everywhere. The boy fell on his butt toward the front as the girl fell to the right with the skateboard.

"Watch where your skating, rouge" the girl said in a snobby voice as she began to lift herself up. She looked at her close and saw that she got a very small grass stain on her right side. "You bitch. You like got my new wet seal tank dirty."

"Oh no. Not the tank top. Oh god the world is coming to an end. " Sakura replied, sarcasm dripping off every word as she surveyed her now destroyed cd player. Kazoo pushed herself up and looked down at her. Fire blazed in her eyes. She studied every movement Sakura made. Sakura got up and pushed past Kazoo without even acknowledging her presence. When she reached her board she flipped it up into her hands and inspected it carefully. When she saw nothing wrong with it she placed it under her left arm. 

"Why don't you go to your crack house hang out, you filthy whore." kazoo replied as she walked towards Sakura. Sakura still didn't look at the girl instead she placed her desolated cd player in her pouch and whipped out her leather gloves. She slipped them on her hands as the tips of her fingers popped out of the tops. "Bitch did you hear me?" Kazoo yelled as she took another step closer.

"It's a rock house, not a crack house and the only whore I see around here is you. I didn't lose my virginity at the age of 12." Sakura screamed as she also stepped closer to her, daring her to start something.

Kazoo looked around as she saw people start to gossip about what had just been said. "You bitch." kazoo screamed as she pounced on top of her. Kazoo gave out a cry as she began to claw at Sakura's face. Sakura just waited for her to tire out. She took all the scratches and burses on her face until Kazoo slipped up. Kazoo stopped scratching Sakura and Sakura made her move. As fast as lightening Sakura flipped her over so that she was sitting on Kazoo's legs and started to punch the living shit out of her. Blood flowed from Kazoo's nose and lips with each punch Sakura sent her way. Syaoran seeing this ran over and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her off of his beaten girlfriend.

Syaoran throw Sakura away as he rushed over to Kazoo who was coughing up blood. "My face. My beautiful face. That bitch ruined it." Kazoo muttered as she pulled herself up onto her elbows. Syaoran helped her up onto her feet as he kept glaring at Sakura. "Kazoo go to my car and wait for me their." Syaoran said as Kazoo got her balance and looked at Syaoran wondering if he really said that. When he pointed in the direction of his car she glared at Sakura then limped away. "You leave her alone from now on." he said to Sakura as if nothing happened. As if Kazoo wasn't even bloody. Sakura straightened her clothes out and placed a hand on her sore face only to pull it away again. She walked to her board which left her hands when Kazoo pounced on her.

"You should keep her on a leash but you don't really sound like you care about her." Sakura said as she looked her board over. When she saw that it wasn't broken she once again tucked it under her left arm.

Syaoran said nothing as he racked a hand through his messy co-co hair. Syaoran sighed as he looked at her. "Just leave her alone."

Sakura stood up and pulled her hood back. Her auburn hair fell down to her shoulders and covered some of her reddened face which was now beginning to turn a slight pink.  
"Yeah well I can't promise I won't beat the shit out of her next time she pulls a stunt like that so watch her." she replied.

"You mean that wasn't?" Syaoran asked, humored by that statement.

"No that was kiddy punches." Sakura answered as a loud honk erupted from a dark green corvette. "You better go before she throws a hissy fit." With that said she slammed her skateboard down on the asphalt and was about to skate off when Syaoran stopped her. 

"Hey what's your name?" Sakura looked at him like he had grown another head. "I mean just incase I have to tell my friends to keep her from you."

Sakura smacked her lips and stepped on her board "Ask the bitch." was her reply as she kicked the ground behind her and road off.

"What the hell was that all about. It seemed like you and the rouge were having a fucking conversation while I was here bleeding." Kazoo yelled as Syaoran neared the car. "If you want to join her in the outcasts then go but you are not to talk to her while your with me." 

Syaoran just opened the door and plopped down in his seat. He stared out the front window not even looking at the beaten Kazoo. 

"Hello you in there. SYAORAN!" Kazoo screamed as she sat back in her seat looking at her face in the rear view mirror.

"Lets get you home." was his reply as he started the car and drove off. 

Sakura arrived at a large area with tons of warehouses that seemed to be long forgotten. She skated around until she came to a warehouse that looked semi new. It had a large faded snowman on the side and the words Ben And Jerry's Ice Cream. She skated over to the far side where a small set of stairs where. The stairs lead down to an old rotted door that was rattling.

She Ollied over the few steps and was instantly hit with the hard beat of the rock music pulsing through her chest. She ran up to the door and grabbed the old bronze handle. She pushed it open and was hit with the lung pounding music. She looked at a large guy and nodded at him with a small smile on her face. "Chaze."

He nodded back and waved to her. "Sakura" he then smirked at her and pointed to her face. "What happened?"

She frowned and gave a simple reply "Kazoo." She waved and ran up to a large bar. Men were crowed around drinking and having a blast. A band was up on the stage doing their thing.

"Charley!" She yelled over the loud music. A man in his late fifties waved from the far corner of the bar.

"Sakura! How is my little girl." He said as she ran behind the bar and hugged him. They parted and smiled at each other. "What happened to your face?" he asked as a chuckle escaped from deep within him.

"That Kazoo bitch went Kari on me. But you should have seen her." she replied as Charley through her an bottle of alcohol.

"As long as she looks worse but knowing you she must look like hell." the men around the bar laughed as Sakura poured alcohol onto a small bar towel and wiped her face, cringing every so often.

"Are you going to sing today or just serve?" He asked as she pulled off her hoody to reveal a black t-shirt that had the words 'I'm the evil twin.' 

"Just serve." She replied as she placed the towel down and looked at herself in the mirror. When she saw that she only had a few minor cuts on her face she began to take orders. "I had the shitest day today." she said to him as she started to pour some vodka into shot glasses for the customers.

"Really I could of never been able to tell?" Charley joked as his hairy arm reached in front of her to grab a mans money.

Sakura finished filling the glasses and handed them to the man. " Ha Ha Ha but today I had to go to Dave's office ten times and every time he gave me a fucking lecture on how I had to let the teachers teach the students who wanted to learn and that I had to pay for the time I wasted with my Rebellious acts in a three hour tomorrow." Sakura stopped bitching at Charley as she grabbed some mans money and took his order.

Charley smiled at her and gave the man his drinks. "Really is that all. I thought you had something new happen to you." he chuckled at his own joke and took a women's order. 

"Wow your on a role smart ass." Sakura smiled as she filled a man's order and got a new one. He laughed again only to get hit with a towel from Sakura. They both laughed at that as they went back to their work. Sakura was about to fill a large pitcher when two large arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hello beautiful." a deep voice greeted her as a figure spun her around and looked at her face. "At least you were beautiful. What happened?" He chuckled as she smacked his arm and looked at Charley.

"This is your influence." she pointed to the young man as she filled the pitcher and handed it to the woman who order it. "So how are you Luke?"

Luke was a tall young man about 6'1 and he had a large toned build from the years of working on his family farm in Michigan. Luke was from America and moved to Japan about six years ago. His hair is silky smooth and long. Black as a moonless night his hair is and long too. It is in a low, lose braid that trails down to his mid back. His eyes are an amazing robin egg blue that turns to a sea green towards the pupil. His lips are thin and a light pink. A small stud pokes from the far right corner of his lower lip. He wore a large black hoody that hid his wonderful body. His legs were covered by baggy faded jeans that had chains hanging from every little place. He was cute. A guy who had his share of lady admirers including the lovely Sakura.

"Fine as you can tell. So Sakura you doing anything tomorrow?" Luke asked as he ambled over to Charley.

"No I don't think so, Wait I can't tomorrow isn't a good day. Sorry. Maybe Friday?" Sakura asked as her expression grew solemn.

Luke just smiled and went back to Sakura. "Friday is great." he then gave Sakura a quite kiss on the lips and drew back. Sakura smiled as she ran her tongue over her lips quickly. Luke also smiled but the smile soon drifted as Charley walked over and smacked Luke square behind the head.

"Lay off and get to work. Both of you NOW." Charley walked by mumbling about teenagers and hormones.

A thought then sped by Sakura's mind as she thought about early events. "I almost forgot but you are never going to believe this. Get this. Today this popular guy, Syaoran I think, Hit on me. Isn't that sick."

Luke gave a grossed out and a ting of jealousy face as Charley just looked at her like 'what do you want me to do about it. "So." was all he said which wasn't what Sakura wanted to hear.

"Aren't you going to say how stupid he is and that I should wash myself a million times for being touched and hit on by a popular." He emerald eyes shone as she watched Charley take another drink order and act like she wasn't even there. 

"Well?" She yelled.

A chuckle came deep from within him as he filled glasses full of Samuel Adams. "Listen. Go to your room and take a shower then do your homework and try not to get in trouble in school. I don't want to have to go in there again for you getting suspended alright?" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's it. God thanks a lot." she let out a shrill as she stormed past him mumbling "If my father were here he would say I should kill his ass."

Charley just stared at the young girl who passed by.

"It must be that time of month." Luke stated as Charley's eyes didn't move from her retreating back.

"Yeah that time of month but the wrong reason." Charley shrugged that thought off as he and Luke took orders.

Author Note: I didn't change much to the first two chapters cause I liked them but from here on it is going to be different. SO HAPPY READING!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Blankets of droplets fell from ominous charcoal clouds. Wild gusts whipped dying branches about as sun dried leaves mixed with the dense fog to create a wall impairing the human sight._

_Sight was what a group of mourners wanted taken away as they stood, watching two caskets descend into the empty graves waiting for them like two hungry mouths ready to swallow them whole. A priest whispered words of eternal life as women dressed in long black gowns sniffed and dabbed at their blocky, runny mascara. Their transparent veils smacked against their smudged faces as another gust washed over the somber land. Men stood strong and tall as they stared at the maple coffins lower deeper and deeper into the mudded ground. Solemn expressions plastered across their faces._

_A young child stood in front of the depressing graves. Eyes void of any emotion. Dull in every way, shape, and form. The child's eyes were red and puffy with salty tears spilling from them adding to the moisture already on it's pale face. It's short auburn hair matted to it's face as a small pink bubblegum tongue poked out between two small red lickerish lips. The tongue swiped over the lips as the taste of bitter, salty tears and stale raindrops developed in it's mouth. It's small black dress was soaked and heavy as numb hands clenched the wet cloth. Small little feet hid in muddy black buckle shoes as they tilted toward the other for comfort. The child began to rock back and forth, back and forth. _

_A tall, slim man towered over the child as he rubbed it's back whispering comforting words of hope into it's little ear. The adults gazed down upon the child, pity flashing in their tear drop eyes. The old priest lifted his small, wrinkled hand into the air as it moved up and down, right then left making an invisible sign of the cross. Sobs of great sorrow erupted throughout the crowd as the casket hit the earth below them._

"_Come Sakura, it's time to go" the tall man whispered to the child as he gently nudged the child away from the grave sight. He grabbed her tiny hand as they began their long walk toward his car. The little child held no response though, she just stared at the holes that took her parents away forever. In that single moment in time the child swore to never forgive the cruel world which left it orphaned. _

A young teen shot up from her restless slumber. Sticky, salty sweat dripped down her face as her breathing came in short, tight gasps. _Why?, _she thought as she ran a shaky hand through her long auburn and black hair. _Why do I keep having that nightmare? _The teen squeezed her eyes tightly together. The shaky hand traveled to her eyes as she rubbed them gently trying to get the image of the dream out of her minds eye. She swung her thin, long legs over the side of the bed as she took her shaky hand away from her eyes and opened them very slowly.

Her dazzling emerald eyes twinkled in the pale moon light. Her porcelain skin glowed as an aura of holy beams surrounded her giving her an angelic air. Her flush, full lips were pulled into a slight frown as her full chest rose and fell with each passing breath.

She put her small hands behind her as they supported her body which rose slowly from the soft feather bedding. Her small silk nightshirt fell down to her slim waist. Her silk sleeping shorts swayed from side to side as she walked over to a medium sized window. 

Crystal droplets ran down the smooth glass. A flash of lightening flickered as a roaring boom echoed throughout the world. A gust of wind pushed the trees around as the ankle length grass swayed with the pull of the gust. Amongst all this commotion the moon seemed to just watch. No clouds dared to block it's view of the world and the moon dare not miss a thing.

The young teen then walked away from the window across a fluffy midnight blue shag rug that contoured to her feet and squished between her toes. Dark mounds gave view to clothes clumped in a pile on the floor. Old guitar picks lay scattered around as discarded guitar strings winded into knotty clumps.

As the teen neared the door a small scratching noise attacked her ears. The high pitched rubbing came from the other side of her door which was hidden behind rock and metal posters. She continued to cross the room and came closer and closer to the door and offending noise. The gold knob came into view as she paid it no important notice. She grasped it and turned it making the click of the latch sound. When the door was only an inch away from the door frame a small bundle came bouncing through the crevasse.

"Kero" the teen childe as she continued to open the door. When the door was hitting the dark wall behind it she walked out the opening and strolled down the dark hallway.

The click of glasses rang throughout the now alive wear house. Men in their thirties sat around small wooden tables sipping on brandy and other alcoholic drinks. Some men passed out on table tops while others were asleep on the many couches.

The young teen walked through the large room that had black walls. The dim lights that hung over various areas illuminated the room. Loud music blasted from the small, wore out speakers of a little black radio. Princess 'erotic city' filled the room as the teen walked over to a long wooden bar. 

"Charley I need money for lunch." the teen stated as she looked at an middle aged man strangely. "Why the hell are you listening to that?" She asked as she twisted her thumb over to the small radio.

The man chuckled as he rubbed his balding head. "I thought you always stole other kids money and I'm listening to the song because I like it." The man named Charley then walked over to the girl and pulled her black hood off of her head to reveal her shiny hair. "Why are you in such a mood today?"

The girl grunted as she pulled her hood back over her head shadowing her eyes. Her large black hoody hid her curves as baggy jeans sagged down to her middle butt. A thick chain wrapped around her leg to her pocket where her skull wallet was placed. "I'm not in a mood." The girl retorted as she reached around the man to grab a large jar that said 'Tips'.

Charley grabbed the large jar and handed it to her. "You sure seem to be in a mood." He said as he grabbed a glass from the bar and put it in a blue dish tub.

Sakura shrugged as she pulled twenty yen out of the jar. "I'm always like this." She said in a bored tone as she pulled her skull wallet out and placed the money in.

Just then the bar door opened as the sky continued to rain down on the land. Luke ran in the door way and slammed the door shut much to many of the drunken men's dislike. Luke ran up to Sakura and gave her a wet hug. "Hey girly, I came to drive you to school so you wouldn't get wet."

Sakura pushed Luke off her with a groan. "Well it looks like you failed, cause I'm wet."

Luke gave her a devilish smirk as he pulled her close again. "Might I inquire as to WHERE you are wet."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. "Perv." She mumbled as she started for the door. "I'll be late since I have that bullshit three hour."

Charley nodded and waved as Luke ran after Sakura and opened the door for her. "Alright, see you later." Charley yelled after them as a sigh escaped his lips. He knew today was going to be a bad day for her.

Syaoran looked outside the class window as the teacher droned on about Monk Sogi. The rain made rivers on the glass window. Syaoran would watch as two rivers would be made and would wonder which would reach the bottom first. So far all his picks had lost and boredom was creeping up on him.

Syaoran looked up at the board with a sigh as he watched the teacher point at the meanings behind the poem. Finding that to be more boring then his first activity he looked around the classroom. His eyes looked at what everyone was doing. Kazoo was sitting writing notes to her friends. His best friend Eriol was passing notes with his girlfriend Tomoyo who had a strong blush on her cheeks. Syaoran smiled as he thought about what Eriol could be saying to get such a reaction from her. His thoughts were broken when the teacher called upon someone to read.

Sakura stood and held her book in her hand. Everyone's eyes looked to her and most gave a hateful snicker. She clicked her tongue against her teeth as she read aloud; suzushisa wa, mizu yori fukashi, aki no sora. When she had read what was needed she sat back down in her chair with a thunk. Everyone's eyes returned back to the teacher.. Except for one.

Syaoran looked at the girl and remembered her from yesterday. He noticed that she had been forced to remove her hoody and wore a tight black T-shirt with some weird band on it. He looked her up and down and smiled. _Not bad, _he thought as he looked at her nice sized chest.

"Mr. Li"

He rested his elbow on the desk and looked at her face. She was pretty. She had emerald eyes that were hidden under thick lashes. Her lips were plump and when her tongue ran across them they seemed to turn a dark shade and glistened under the light.

"Mr. Li…."

And she had nice hair. He didn't like the dark streaks that were scattered throughout her hair but it was still nice. Syaoran looked back down at her boobs. She had REALLY nice boobs.

"MR.LI!" a ruler slammed down on his desk forcing Syaoran to jump out of his state. Sakura looked up from her rock magazine and looked over at the commotion.

"If you don't mind focusing on the lesson and less on Miss. Kinomoto it would be of great benefit to you." With that the teacher went back to his lesson but everyone went into a silent buzz about what the teacher had just accused Syaoran off.

"Did he just say Syaoran was staring at SAKURA!?!"

"No way, she is SO not cool."

"Dude, isn't that your boyfriend?"

Kazoo turned to the boy who had asked her that. She glared at him and looked back to her 'boyfriend'. He was looking down at his book looking completely normal but Kazoo KNEW something was with him. She ripped a piece of paper from her note book and began to write on it.

Syaoran looked down at the pink hello kitty paper that had just been thrown at his head. He looked up to see where it came from to see Kazoo nodding at the paper. Syaoran sighed. _Shit,_ he thought as he opened the pink paper.

_WHAT DID HE MEAN BY YOU STARING AT SAKURA!?!? WHERE YOU!?!?! _

Kazoo's handwriting yelled at him as he picked up his pen to reply. He rolled his eyes at her note and began to write back. He watched the teacher and waited until he turned to write on the board to throw his note back to her.

_I was not staring at her. I was just daydream and happened to be looking in her direction. I WASN'T Staring at her. _

Kazoo snorted as she read that. She picked up her pink pen and wrote back. She then asked people to pass the note back over to Syaoran.

_Yeah, well, you have been acting weird about her. I mean look at yesterday. Are you POSITIVE you were looking at her? _

Syaoran shook his head. _This is so stupid,_ he thought as he wrote back to her and threw the paper, not even looking to see it the teacher had his back turned.

"Mr. Li for that you will be joining me after school for three hours of enrichment." The teacher sneered as he once again went back to teaching. Some giggled at Syaoran as he laid his head down on the desk. Those around him heard a string of curses as he kept his had down for the rest of the class. When the bell rang for lunch Syaoran was the first up and out of the class room, his actions being watched by a certain emerald eyed girl.

Sakura watched him walk out of class. She had been watching him since the teacher said he was staring at her. She couldn't believe that mister football God himself would be staring at her. She snorted to herself. Like she cared if he was or not, he was gross. He was probably like all the other men in this school, brainless. She gathered her things and followed the stream of students out the door. She couldn't help but think to herself, _what if he's different? _

Eriol plopped his tray down on the table next to Syaoran. "Sucks to be you man." He then swung his leg over the bench as he sat next to his best friend.

Syaoran huffed. "Yeah, thanks for your support Eriol." He said sarcastically as he took a bite of his burger.

Eriol chuckled as he opened his energy. "I mean it could get worse. Kazoo could come over here and…" Just then a large smack rang out through the room as Kazoo had come up behind him and smack him upside the head. Syaoran turned to glare at the girl.

"What the fuck was that for!?!?" Syaoran yelled at her as he stood to look down at her.

Kazoo seemed unaffected by his change of position. "Namine' said she saw you staring at that piece of filths boobs." Kazoo put her hands on her hips and waited for Syaoran to respond.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her. On the outside he showed annoyance, on the inside he was praying she would drop it so that he wouldn't get caught. "Namine' is full of shit cause I wasn't looking at her boobs." Syaoran said, his voice lowered as he noticed a crowd starting to listen in.

Kazoo pushed his shoulders. "She is NOT full of shit, she is my best friend and has no reason to lie. YOU on the other hand have EVERY reason to lie because you don't want to get caught." Kazoo continued to push his shoulders as she spoke.

Syaoran growled in annoyance and grabbed her hands as he pulled her out of the lunch room, everyone's eyes fallowing them as they went. Once they were outside Syaoran let go of her and backed her against a wall. "Look, I wasn't looking at her boobs. OK?" Kazoo folded her arms, still unbelieving. Syaoran sighed. "What do I have to do to convince you I'm not lying?"

Kazoo looked away from him and tapped her foot, a pensive look eating at her features. _It's never good when she thinks, _Syaoran thought as he waited for her to give him his sentence. He knew Kazoo wasn't very inventive. He either had to do something sexual for her or…

"I want you to trash her locker." Kazoo stated proudly as she smiled up at him. Syaoran shook his head KNOWING she would say that. 

"Kazoo that is SO LAME. Everyone does that. Come on, how about I give you something we'll both enjoy." Syaoran wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down toward her face giving her a devilish smirk.

Kazoo, on the other hand, wasn't having it. "Why don't you want to do it Syaoran? Do you feel BAD for her?" Syaoran knew Kazoo was trying to be sneaky in asking if he had feelings for the girl. Why he was still with her he didn't know… oh wait, she was the hottest girl in school. Never mind.

"No, I just think it's stupid. Why do something stupid?"

"Because I asked you to do it. If you don't do it then you have feelings for her and I will NOT continue to date someone who loves a loser like her." Kazoo moved her head so that she was looking him dead in the eyes. "Are you with us or with her?"

Syaoran growled as he moved away from her. "Whatever." he then walked away leaving a steaming Kazoo.

Sakura sat in the music room, her guitar sitting in her lap. Her slim fingers plucked at the strings as the amp filled the room with the soft melody. The room was empty except for her and the lone instruments left behind as the students busied themselves feeding in the noisy cafeteria. The lone notes circled the room as Sakura's soft voice sang the words.

"Sai gou no kisu wa, tabako no fla vor ga shita, niga kute setsunai kaori…" Her voice was low as she sang to herself. She closed her eyes as she let the song take her over. She had always liked Utada Hikaru and had started to learn her songs. First love was the only one she knew on guitar and always loved to practice it. "Ashita no imagoro ni wa, Anata wa doko ni iru n dar.."

"You're holding that note out to long." a young man said as he leaned over the railing to where she was sitting.

Sakura turned with a glare but when she saw who it was he face softened and she actually smiled. "What do YOU know about this song Eriol?"

Eriol jumped down from the walkway and sat next to her. "I DO know how it goes cause you force me to listen to her CDs ALL THE TIME!!" He then took the guitar from her and started playing it. "So why aren't you in the café?"

Sakura leaned against the wall and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, I could ask you the same thing. Don't you have to shake hands and make appearances? I mean we wouldn't what you losing your popular status by being here with dangerous me."

Eriol chuckled as he continued to play. "Yeah, well, the only person I can stand left to go have a fight with his girlfriend and I wasn't about to hang out with people I can't stand."

Sakura shook her head and tsk-ed him. "I don't see why you continue to parade around, wasting your time being popular."

Eriol paused in his playing to look at her. "As I recall you used to parade around with me."

Sakura looked away from Eriol. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

Eriol went back to playing, playing the song Sakura was just strumming. "It wasn't THAT long ago." He said softly as he looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. She was only a shell of what she used to be and it killed him to see it. He shook the feeling off as he leaned against the wall and got comfortable. "So will you be performing in the big band fest or is the world left waiting again this year?"

Sakura snatched the guitar from Eriol and stood to put it away. "Sorry but I plan to leave the world pinning for me." Sakura bent down and opened her case.

Eriol chuckled. "Tease." He said with a smirk as Sakura turned and stuck her tongue out. Just then the bell rang and Eriol stood with a grunt. "I guess I better get going. I wouldn't want to be late and be stuck with you in a three hour." Sakura threw a pack of strings at him that he caught and shacked at her. 'Thanks for these." Eriol then began to walk out.

Sakura clicked her case closed and three it over her shoulder as she chased after Eriol, "HEY GIVE THOSE BACK!!"

Author Notes: As you can see I changed this chapter and the rest of the chapters will be different too. I kind of wrote myself in a corner and just didn't like how the story was going so I changed it. :-D The song I used was First Love by Utada Hikaru… if I didn't make that obvious. I do not own that song. Also the poem was by Monk Sogi… I couldn't find the title but I liked it so I added it. Ummm… yess…. HAPPY READING!! 


	4. Chapter 4

-1Here's a new chapter!! ENJOY!!

The clock ticked by as the school day ran closer and closer to an end. Many of the students fidgeted in their seats waiting for the bell to ring so they could go home. Others were dreading the ring of the bell for that sound started their three hours of torture.

"Alright, and for homework I want you to pick a song you like, explain why you like it and what the lyrics mean to you." As the teacher gave out that nights assignment the bell rang and everyone sprang from their seats… everyone but one girl.

Sakura groaned as she slide down her chair. "Fuck." She mumbled as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Be careful Sakura or I might just hear you cussing." The teacher said as he chuckled at one of his favorite students.

Sakura looked at him. "Shut up Terada, you know you cuss at me more then I do at you."

Terada laughed as he gather his things. "That's because you make me." He sat down at his desk and started working on his lesson plan for tomorrow. "You better go before you're late."

Sakura growled as she gathered her books. She looked up at Terada as she remembered something. "Are we still on for my piano lesson tomorrow?" She asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked down the steps toward the front of the classroom.

Terada nodded, not looking up from his work. "Yes, we are." Was all he offered as he started to put papers in his briefcase.

Sakura chuckled at her favorite teacher and friend. She knew why he was so anxious to get out of here. "Alright, I wont keep you from Rika."

Sakura walked out the door as Terada looked up at her. He shook his head and smirked as he finished up his work.

Syaoran was at his locker, shoving his books in and in general just wasting time before he went to serve his sentence. _This is so stupid,_ he thought as he slammed his locker door closed. He REALLY didn't want to stay here an extra three hours over something so stupid. He gathered everything he needed so he could leave right after he was done and began to walk toward the detention room.

The last of the students were leaving for the day. Some where lingering and getting ready to go to an after school activity. Syaoran would usually be one of those waiting for football practice. He would be going home today because of all the rain but NO, here he was going to a stupid detention. He found a ball up piece of paper and kicked it down the hall as he tried stalling. He kicked the ball and it skid down the hall and hit a pair of combat boots.

Sakura looked down at the ball of paper that had hit her shoes. She bent down to pick it up and looked around to see where it came from. It was the first time emerald met amber. Sakura stood there looking into his eyes. She felt her breath leave her lungs and her body tense. It was the first time she had ever looked at the boy in front of her, truly looked. He looked like he could kick a football down the field. His legs were strong and he seemed to be in top physical condition. His skin was tanned from the hours of sun exposure on the football field. He was VERY attractive…

Syaoran watched her look at him and felt the need to look at her. It was like he had connected with her the seconds their eyes met. Something snapped and he couldn't look away. Her hair fell just the right way… or maybe it was the lighting but she looked beautiful.

Sakura was the first to snap out of it. She looked down at the paper ball she held in her hand and threw at his feet. "There's your football back. You must be going through withdrawal." She then turned back to her locker, took out her bag and walked away.

Syaoran stood there watching her walk down the hall. He then looked at her locker and noticed that the word Kazoo had painted on it had something underneath. He walked closer to it and looked down and chuckled.

Just beneath the big 'ROGUE' were four simple words; 'And Proud of it!' Syaoran smiled at that and stood straight. He looked down to where she had disappeared and followed after her.

Sakura walked into the detention room and could of leapt for joy. She walked over to the teachers desk and smiled down at her second favorite teacher. "Oi Makiko." Sakura greeted her as she went and sat on her desk.

Makiko looked up and smiled at Sakura as she pushed her long red hair behind her ear. "konnichi wa Sakura. And your not the only one in here today so please refer to me either as sensei or Midori." She patted Sakura's back silently telling her to go sit down.

Sakura looked like a large mouth bass as she looked at Makiko. "OH COME ON!! I've only called you sensei ONCE and that was because I didn't know your name yet. I'll be damned if I revert back to being so polite because I'm not the only once sentenced to spend three hours here." Sakura stood in front of her desk, her arms folded looking at Makiko.

Makiko's matching red eyes looked at Sakura as she stood and walked over to her. "Fine, you may use Makiko but do not use it frequently. I have to make others think I am being a strict detention supervisor." Makiko ruffled Sakura's hair as she pushed her toward the desks. "Now sit down and be quite. Also hide your headphones, cause I KNOW your going to have them in."

Sakura smiled at Makiko as she walked to her usual seat and got situated. She pulled out her headphones and put them in her ear, pushing her hair over so they would be hidden. Sakura then bent over her desk and started to draw.

She looked at the blank paper on her desk thinking about what to draw. She cleared her mind and closed her eyes. As she did two brown amber eyes popped up into her thoughts. Her eyes opened as her hand started to move across the paper. First she started with those eyes. She glided the pencil over the virgin paper and outlined the beautiful eyes she envisioned. Then her hand began to draw a nose, a mouth, that sloppy head of co-co hair. It moved down to draw strong arms, a well defined torso, to legs that were built for running. When she was done she looked down to see the boy in the hall dressed in his football outfit with a football at his feet.

"That's really good. I don't think anyone has ever drawn a picture of me before."

Sakura jumped in her seat as she looked to the source of the voice.

Syaoran smiled at the girl as he looked down at the drawing. He came in to find her hunched over her desk. He was fascinated by the intensity on her face that he decided to sit near her and just watch her. The whole time she seemed to be off in another world as she drew him. When she found something to be difficult or not right she would stick her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and scrunch her eyebrows. When she looked to be done he had walked to the desk next to her and noticed she had drawn him.

Sakura glared at the boy and leaned on the picture to hide it from his view. "Who says you could look at my drawing?"

Syaoran shrugged as he smirked at her. "No one, I was just watching you draw and wondered what it was you were working so hard on."

Sakura picked the picture up and shoved it into her backpack. "Yes well watching me seems to always get you in trouble so maybe you should refrain from doing it." Sakura then stood and threw her bag over her shoulder.

Syaoran looked at the clock and noticed the three hours had passed. He couldn't believe he had spent three hours watching her draw. "Yes, well who says I was watching you before?"

Sakura looked down at him, her face void of emotion. "Your tone just gave you away." She then walked over to the teacher who she smiled and waved to then walked out.

Syaoran ran over to his things and grabbed them. With a quick goodbye he ran after the girl. "What's your name?" He asked as he caught up to her. Sakura ignored him as she continued to walk down the hall. Syaoran smirked as he walked a little faster so he could walk in front of her. "Come on, I know you have a name."

Sakura's eyes flashed over to look at him before looking straight ahead. "Rogue." was the only word she offered as she passed him and walked out the door. Syaoran stopped and looked at the door as he chuckled.

Sakura grunted. Man was he annoying. She wasn't used to getting attention and was starting to get aggravated by all the attention he was giving her. _stalker,_ she thought as she pulled out her phone and pressed two. She put the cell phone to her ear as she waited for a answer. When she got one she wasn't pleased.

"Shut up, Hello?" Luke's voice answered as he tried to hush the giggling girl in the background.

Sakura frowned. "Luke, where the hell are you?"

The girl in the background giggled again as Sakura could hear someone kissing something. "Sakura? Oh shit, sorry Hun, I can't come get you. I'm a little tied up right now." The girl giggled again as Luke told her to shut up.

Sakura growled as she heard this. "You said you would take me to see my parents you dick shit."

Luke sighed as he finally got the girl to stop giggling. "I know I did I just can't get away right now."

Sakura's face was one of pure hatred. "Whatever Luke." With that she hung up and growled again as she looked up at the rain clouds that refused to stop pouring. She walked back inside to her locker and grabbed her skateboard. She then walked back outside and began to skateboard through the storm.

Old bar lights buzzed as a soft yet spunky melody flowed through the room from a small radio hidden behind two large bottles of Fischer dark brew and Britain Bass Ale. Guys sat around as glasses clanked and clinked with joyful cries sailing over the room. A small 20 inch plasma hung by the ceiling in an unlit corner showing men in tight shorts run into the end zone. Bright flashes brightened the dim room as a clash of thunder roared through out the compound.

"I wonder where Sakura is?" Charley asked aloud to himself as he dried an large beer jug. His thoughts drifted to Sakura and back as another flash of lightening came proceeded by the boom of thunder. "It's getting bad out there."

A thin man with thick black rim glasses smiled as he listened to Charley's little conversation. His long black hair was pulled back into a low hanging ponytail as his very squinty eyes seemed to look through Charley.

"Worried about Sakura eh?" the man asked as Charley set the beer jug down and pulled out a bottle of Beck's dark. His fat finger flipped the metal cap in the air as his other quickly caught it and through it into a jar that read 'Sakura's beer caps'. His chubby hand swiftly scooped up the green bottle as the mouth of the bottle touched his chapped lips. The strong liquid washed over into his mouth bringing much needed nourishment.

Slapping the glass bottle down, Charley set his fat elbow down on the wooden bar getting a creak in response. "Man, am I ever. You know what today is Clow. What if she did something stupid like last time? I won't be there to stop her and calm her down." the fifty something year old man almost cried as he looked upon his old friend Clow Reed.

Clow just nodded in response as he thought about Charley's dilemma. Thoughts of how he could ease the man passed across his brain yet none seemed right until "Hey Luke" Clow called out to a tall young teen.

Luke stopped in mid stride. He had been trying to get past Charley without him noticing. Luke grimaced when Charley's eyes landed on him. "Why aren't you with Sakura?" Charley growled at the teen as Luke put his hands in the air.

"Charley I have a very good reason why I'm not with Sakura…" Luke then looked around, trying to think of a excuse that Charley wouldn't kill him for.

Charley walked up to Luke and grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt. "You left her alone?!? You KNOW what day it is and you left her ALONE!"

Luke flinched as he waited for Charley to hit him. When the hit never came he opened one eye to see Clow calming him down. "Don't worry Charley, Sakura is a smart girl. She will come home, don't you worry."

Charley gave a murderous look to Luke as he let go of the boy. "you better pray she comes home in one piece of your ass is mine." Charley snarled toward Luke as he went back to bartending. Luke went to sit on the couch near the door praying Sakura would walk through it at any moment.

The rain continued to poor as still air made nothing move. The area seem dead and silence bit into the earth. Bare branches loamed over the cold ground casting their shadows about. Fresh crystal rain droplets fell onto the cement and stone headstones turning them dark and moist.

A tall, dark figure huffed through the silent cemetery. It's long black trench coat flowing behind it as it's speed made it rise and fall. It's bulky build showed that it was a male and it's finely chiseled facial structure gave away that he was very handsome. His unruly co-co bangs fell onto his face as his long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His amber eyes looked about the collection of grave sites. Cool droplets of rain fell down his face as a long stream of water rain down from it's nose and chin.

The figure came to an abrupt halt as a stone monument came into view. The monument was small and dark. Tiny bared windows allowed little light into the hallow core. A large steel gate guarded a finely crafted door which lead into the holy place. The outside walls of the monument had stone statuettes of the deceased which were held inside.

The figure strolled around looking at all the life sized statuettes which decorated the outside. Every statute held a cold expression on it's face. The male statutes were dressed in an, what seemed old Chinese fighting outfits while the females wore detailed kimonos. The figure again stopped making the trench coat which flowed behind him hit the back of his legs. 

The figure stared deep into the statute's face. The statute was of a man which had long bangs that fell over his cold eyes. He had short choppy hair that flew wildly behind him. At the bottom of the statue was a small stone slab that read:

Li yang  
1958-1993  
Beloved father and husband  
My he rest in peace

The figure lifted his hand into his deep pocket and shuffled his fingers around until they felt the hard, course feeling of a plant stem. The figure gently pulled it out to reveal a single red rose. He laid it gently onto the bottom of the stone slab. The figure recoiled his hand as he stared into the statues eyes. "Father." the word poured over his mouth as the word flipped off his tongue.

The figure was about to turn and walk back the way he came when he heard a faint cry from his left. 

A small little bundle curled up against a large block. The light pitter patter of the rain drops swept through the cool air as it hit the figures warm skin. A mysterious fog hugged the ground as lightning crackled lighting up the dark sky. Seconds later a ominous bellowing thunder round over the small figures head but the figure could care less.

It's fingers caressed every letter, every word. Each indent opened an old wound with it's emptiness. A river of rain trailed down it's cheeks as they blended with the tears. A small pink object pushed through two full red lips. The pink object ran around the lips leaving them wetter than the rain made them. It's dull emerald eyes where puffy and blood shoot. "Today. The worst day of my life and it haunts me with each year." The figure said in the smallest of voices which would have broken the coldest of hearts, even it's own.

The figure caressed the words over and over again. Flashes of locked away memories crossed it's minds eye as it stared at the words which seemed blurred by it's tears. "You left me. You left JUST me. Couldn't one of you stay behind" the figure mumbled as it stayed huddled next to the headstones. The silent stones gave no reply as the only sound that could be heard was the rushing rain drops. Tears of pain, sadness and anger flew out of it's emerald pools as it rocked back and forth, back and forth. "Why didn't you take me with you." The figure sobbed as it continued to caress the headstone. Old memories crossed it's mind like a movie crosses a screen. 

_The sun was as bright as a flame on a small candle. The robins egg blue sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds which slugged across the sky. The chatter of life flowed through the open window which let a heavy breeze pound in and cool the passengers of the minivan._

The laughter of a young child echoed across the car and whispered into the travelers ears. A young girl giggled as curly locks blew behind her hitting the gray cotton car seats. "Mommy when we get home can we have eye ceam?" the small girl asked in her squeaky sing song voice. Her auburn locks crossed her sparkling emerald eyes as she stared at a beautiful women in front of her. 

_The women looked as though an angel had indeed fallen from the sky. Her dark purple black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Her emerald eyes danced with laughter as she looked at the sweet girl. Her pale skin absorbed the sun light that danced down from the heavens. The women smiled at the young girl as she nodded her head up and down. "Yes Sakura when we get home we can eat ice cream after, all tomorrows your birthday. Are you excited? Your going to be turning four." The girl laughed as she through her hands up into the air as if trying to catch the sunlight._

"Well the kaijuu is still as giggly as she was when she was three. And she's still as stupid as she was too. " a young boy at around the age of seven stated as his dark brown hair lapped in the constant gust. The boy's dark brown eyes held mischief yet love for the little girl.

The beautiful woman who spoke to the young girl looked over to her left at a man about ten years older than her. His brown eyes hid behind brown framed glasses yet you could see the laughter and joy he had being with his family. His rustled auburn hair lapped in the wind as his jean jacket hung open exposing a dark green shirt. The man turned his head over his shoulder and gave a gentle yet firm "Hey cut that out." As he finished those words he heard a loud billowing honk and whipped his head around to see a huge semi-truck charging down the asphalt. Again it honked a loud 'get out of the way'. The man pulled the steering wheel to the left as screams left the mouths of the other riders. The car swirled and zigzagged until hit a near by telephone pole. When the smashing of the plastic car was through the car recoiled back into oncoming traffic which tried to get out of the smashed cars path yet some were not as lucky. Instead of a semi hitting the truck a large pick up trunk T-boned the small car from the right crushing the entire right side in. The truck stopped as the car kept going. Sparks flew from the girding metal which friction played a part in. The small car came to it's final halt as all you could hear was the constant shrieking of a little girl.  
  
The figure whimpered as it thought back to the day it lost everything. The sound of crinkling leaves pulled the figures attention away from the memories as it whipped it's head around to see a handsome man standing behind her.

"Why are you crying. I didn't expect a tough girl like you to cry." he stated as he looked at the fragile girl. The girl rose up very slowly as her dark emerald eyes became their usual hard self.

"Yeah well you don't know shit about me," the girl hissed as she feebly started to walk away. She got two steps away from the man when her body just gave out and started to descend toward the ground. 

The man reacted quickly as he caught her mid-fall. His co-co brown hair dripped droplets down onto her face as his large, strong hands held her as if she was fine china. "Rouge." the man whispered as the girl stirred. Her pale skin quivered under his hands touch as his amber examined her body. "You need to get out of the rain before you get hypothermia."

The young girls eyelids fluttered open as her vision was blurry. She made out the man's face as a groan flowed over her lips. "What are you stalking me?." Sakura shivered as the rain seemed to come down harder and harder.

Syaoran chuckled as he held her close. "No, I'm not stalking you. It seems fate keeps bringing us together."

Sakura closed her eyes as she let Syaoran hold her, to weak to protest. "Well I wish they would stop." She whispered as passed out in his arms. Syaoran shook his head as he picked the girl up and brought her to his car. When she was safely tucked away he went back and grabbed her bag and skateboard.

He ran back to the car as the thunder and lightening got worse. He threw her skateboard and looked at her. "Damn I wish I knew where you lived." He then opened her bag and looked threw her stuff trying to find a address. He came across her id and breathed a sigh of relief as he started the car.

The rain fell onto the window of the car as squeaky window wipers swept back and forth, back and forth, pushing the excise water out of the way. The roar of the powerful engine buzzed as splashes sounded from the tires breaking through a deep puddle of collected rain.

Syaoran looked over at his sleeping passenger. That girl. The girl that didn't care what people said. The girl that gave his girlfriend the worst beating he had ever seen. The girl who acts so tough in the publics eye yet cries when she is alone. The girl who confused him and made him act strange. That girl. Yes that strange girl.

"I wonder what you've been through?" Syaoran heard himself say as he turned his attention back to the road. Syaoran couldn't help but to glance back over to the auburn haired beauty. "You are going to be the end of me. I can feel it." The car speed down the slippery road as the old warehouses came into view.

Author's Note: TA-DA!! Another post. Yes I used some of my old stuff Cause I don't hate it, I just changed it and made it work. I hope you like it!! Please review


End file.
